Call of Duty: Ghosts
Call of Duty: Ghosts – dziesiąta część serii wyprodukowana przez studio Infinity Ward, Neversoft, Certain Affinity oraz Raven Software. Pierwsza część serii pojawiająca się na konsolach nowej generacji. Fabuła Stacja ODIN (stacja kosmiczna USA wyposażona w pociski) zostaje przejęta siłą przez kosmonautów Federacji (sojuszu złożonego ze wszystkich krajów ameryki południowej). NASA udaje się zniszczyć ODINA, ale siły Federacji zdążyły zniszczyć dużą część USA. 10 lat później grupy ocalałych zwalczają cały czas patrole Federacji. Wśród nich są Elias i jego synowie: Hesh i Logan oraz ich pies Riley. Elias wysyła swoich synów na misję do "Ziemi Niczyjej" – miejsca w kompletnej ruinie oraz kontrolowanego przez wojska Federacji. Znajdują tam członka oddziału Duchów, działających po cichu komandosów, Ajaxa, którego torturował niejaki Gabriel Rorke – były członek Duchów. Później spotykają oni dwóch członków Duchów – Merricka i Keegana. Razem z nimi idą śladem Rorke'a i znajdują prawie martwego Ajaxa. Wymieniają parę słów i Ajax umiera, a nasza czwórka się ewakuuje. Elias opowiada synom o duchach i o Rorke'u. Elias jest przywódcą Duchów. Przed uderzeniem ODINA Elias razem z Ajaxem, Merrickiem i Rorkiem zostali wysłani do Caracas – stolicy Federacji (obecnie to stolica Wenezueli, z którą USA nie utrzymuje dobrych kontaktów). Wtedy Rorke był przywódcą Duchów. W Caracas chcieli oni schwytać przywódcę Federacji, lecz on zalał całe miasto zabijając około połowy cywilów, aby go nie schwytano. Po Duchy przyleciała ewakuacja, lecz żołnierze Federacji zestrzelili śmigłowiec i ugrzązł on. Rorke'a przygniotło i gdyby Elias go nie przytrzymał, upadłby on do wody, lecz to co na niego spadło nie pozwalało go podciągnąć, więc Elias go puścił. Za to Rorke pałał żądzą zemsty na Duchach. Federacja go złamała i zaczął dla niej pracować. Elias powiedział, że Logan i Hesh są gotowi przystąpić do Duchów. Tak też się stało. Wysłał on ich do paru miejsc razem z Keeganem i Merrickiem, aby niszczyli ważne dla Federacji obiekty jak np. tajną bazę w Andach ważny niszczyciel wroga, czy platformę wiertniczą na Antarktydzie. Pewnego razu Rorke ze swoimi pobratymcami zaatakował Duchy w ich kryjówce. Zabił on Eliasa, ale reszcie udało się uciec. Potem Duchy zgłosiły się do reszty Amerykańskich oddziałów. Odparli oni parę ataków i przystąpili atak na centrum dowodzenia LOKI, gdzie znajdował się Rorke i większość oddziałów Federacji nękających USA. Czołgami wkroczyli na teren centrum dowodzenia i niszczyli jego elementy. Hesh i Logan gonili ewakuującego się Rorke'a. W końcu wsiadł on do pociągu, a oni za nim. Tymczasem NASA atakowało LOKI. Zdobyli ją i zaczęli ostrzeliwać oddziały Federacji na terenie centrum dowodzenia. Ostrzelali też pociąg w którym byli Rorke, Hesh i Logan. Zleciał on do wody. Stamtąd Logan wyciągnął Hesha. Leżeli bezsilni i bezbronni na plaży. Przez krótkofalówkę usłyszeli, że Federacja się wycofuje. Zdawało im się, że Rorke się utopił, lecz on wyszedł z wody, wziął Logana za rękę i zaczął go ciągnąć, mówiąc, że stanie się jednym z nich. Logan nie miał siły, by się bronić, Hesh też nie miał siły, by wstać i pomóc bratu. Wyginięcie Call of Duty: Ghosts wprowadza nowy tryb rozgrywki zwany Wyginięcie. Skupia on od jednego do czterech graczy we wspólnej walce przeciwko kosmitom zwanym kryptydami. Tryb ten został podzielony na pięć epizodów: *Point of Contact *Nightfall *Mayday *Awakening *Exodus Zawartość do pobrania *Onslaught *Devastation *Invasion *Nemesis Postacie Misje Broń i wyposażenie Mapy Wymagania systemowe *'System operacyjny:' Windows 7 64-Bit / Windows 8 64-Bit *'Dysk twardy:' 40 gigabajtów wolnego miejsca na dysku *'Internet:' Wymagane połączenie z internetem w celu aktywacji gry *'Procesor:' Intel Core 2 Duo E8200 2,66 GHz lub AMD Phenom X3 8750 2,4 GHz *'Pamięć operacyjna:' 6 GB RAM *'Karta grafiki:' Nvidia GeForce GTS 450 lub AMD Radeon HD 5870 z obsługą DirectX 11 Galeria Ghost1.jpg Ghost11.jpg Ghost67t.jpg Ghost888.jpg Ciekawostki *Początkowo miał on zostać wydany zamiast Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Gra miała się nazywać Call of Duty: Phantom. *To pierwsza część Call of Duty, w której jest tryb przetrwania z kosmitami. *To pierwsza gra Call of Duty, w którym główny przeciwnik nie ginie na końcu gry. *W 2014 roku, wyszło DLC Devastation które między innymi, dodaje cztery nowe mapy do trybu wieloosobowego w tym mapę Ruins na której mamy możliwość zagrania Predatorem. *W 2013 roku amerykański raper Eminem nagrał utwór pt. "Survival". W jego oficjalnym teledysku znalazło się wiele odniesień do Call of Duty: Ghosts. Ponadto słychać tę piosenkę po ukończeniu gry. *Jest jedyną częścią Call of Duty, której historia nie jest kontynuowana mimo otwartego zakończenia gry. en:Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Gry